in betweem
by gilaertogawmez
Summary: short story about rei and shinji in between the final and the third impact.


In between.

A one shot brought to you by Gilberto Gomez.

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. And if Gainax or Project Eva wants this story off, along with the people on it will go down. I do own a pair of pants though!!!

Well, on to the story.

"Rei, what are you looking at?" the third asked the first. "I am looking at perfection in the eyes of a woman." The first and second were alone. And it just happened to be at an apartment, alone and dark. What else could anyone ask for, but a night with the one you love, a bed, and it being your first time, and actually feeling a deep sense of love? This rarely happens, so the couple was happy. But first we need to explain all the things that happened in between all this time, from beginning to end.

The battle with Tabris had ended. And there was nothing to do except to wait for the unavoidable to happen, the third and supposed final impact. Shinji, in fact was enjoying himself, forgetting everything that has happened in between the beginning to now. He was on a battle scared beach, having a day out with all the pilots and Misato. (Asuka was amazingly out of her coma. I know this doesn't follow the story line fact to fact.) And of course, being a guy, he had a pretty good view of them all, in little bikinis. Asuka's a blood red; Misato's a royal purple with some kind of other color in it; and Rei, his personal favorite, in a plain white one.

He himself was in black trunks, no shirt, and showing off what muscle he had earned in those hours of training he had done himself. Which was a lot to say since it was a pretty nice set of muscles. He had a six pack, biceps to die for, and pretty nice legs to go with it all. Which left Asuka and Misato pretty stunned. 'Oh gawd… that's a pretty nice body for such a wimp…' Asuka was thinking in her head, dreaming of the times she could have with him alone. Same goes for Misato, except she didn't call him a wimp. She called him a self-centered emotional little boy.

Rei, on the other hand, was not really impressed. She didn't have love emotions just yet so she felt nothing for Shinji and his physical appearance. And Rei was the one he really wanted to impress. But still, Shinji played games, had a nice picnic and almost got beat up by Asuka for landing on her when a wave knocked him and her over, his hand landing on her breast. But amazingly, he held his ground when she came at him, taking her down in one swift motion, showing everyone he was teaching himself Chinese martial arts too.

"Shinji, oh my gawd! Now I know what you've been doing late at night, whenever I hear those grunts and moans coming from your room!!!" Asuka was telling him, loud enough for half the world to know. "Oh shut up Asuka…" Shinji was muttering. Asuka was just laughing and walking towards a towel on the sand next to Misato.

After a few hours of burning their skin, they return home. They arrive at night, completely forgetting about the silent Rei in the back seat. The only one who had noticed this was Shinji, hoping for a chance for him to walk her home. And of course as soon as they arrive, Misato is worried because she's too lazy to drive the half a mile to Rei's apartment. "I'll take her, if it's not a problem with her," Shinji said to save the night. "It is fine by me," Rei answered the question, relieving the flustered Shinji. "Oh thank you!!! Now get going before it gets darker," Misato was ushering them out the door.

As soon as they were out and around a block and a half away, Rei asked, "Why did you offer to take me, Ikari?" Shinji was thinking for a bit, to answer her question without blowing the night away. "I guess I felt like being helpful," Shinji finally answered her. Rei just kept walking.

When they got to the front door, they stood there for a bit, enjoying the comfort of each others company for a few more minutes. "Well, we're here," Shinji said, breaking the silence. Rei opened the door, and stood at the doorway. After a while like this, she finally decided on something. "Ikari, it is kind of dark and there are gangs around here. Would you like to spend the night?" Shinji couldn't believe his ears. He was being invited in. He just nodded and walked in. "Hey, can I use your phone? To call Misato and tell her I'm staying over." She points to a rather high tech phone lying on the side table.

He called Misato and on the third ring she answered. "Hello, Katsuragi residence." He sighed and started talking.

"Hey, Misato. I'm staying over at Rei's place."

"THE FUCK YOU ARE! GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"No. I'm staying here. If you got a problem with that, I advise you take it out on Asuka or something, because I'm staying."

There was a pause, when which Shinji was holding his breath, anxious for the answer. "Ok, fine. But I swear if I find out anything happened between you and Rei, your dead." Shinji was overjoyed. "OK THANKS GOTTA GO NOW BITCH!!! HAHAHA HAVE FUN!!!!" He hung up, not waiting for an answer that'll ruin his night. Of course, that was a crazy moment, brought to you by McDonalds. Bada Bab BA BA!!! I'm loving it!

A\N

Sorry, I went crazy for a bit.

And I don't Mc Donald's either, so don't sue me please!

Then he remembered, 'Hey… Isn't Rei taking a shower right now, to get rid of the sea water on her?' That reminded him of the first time he came to her apartment. He had come to give her the new ID card made for her. And she was taking a shower without him knowing. Then she came out…

"Ikari, I take it your Misato let you stay."

"Yeah, she did… So where am I sleeping?"

"I'm sorry I only have one bed… is it ok if we share, even if it's small?"

"That'd be perfect with me."

Right then, Shinji noticed that all she had on was her underwear and a towel over her. He started blushing and Rei asked if anything was wrong. "Uh… I'm ok, just sort of… you know…embarrassed…" she stood there thinking why he would be embarrassed, and she came to the conclusion of her barely wearing anything. "Ikari, why should you be embarrassed of me wearing so little clothing?" Shinji just stood there looking at the floor. Rei smiled and laughed a little. "Your so funny, Ikari." Shinji laughed and realized that was the first time he had had laughed. "I'm no the one in panties and a bra like its nothing, girly. Now why don't you put something else?" She looked at him and asked, "Why? Don't you want me like this?" Shinji didn't know what to say or do. He was shocked that Rei would say anything like this, especially since she was the emotionless one. "Rei, you're usually not like this… but anyways, that isn't the question. The question is do you want me to be here with you like this?" Rei had to think about that and decided that his question was the right one. "Yes, I do want you here with me like this; I want to turn myself to you. I may not show emotion because I was born emotionless, but my time with you has raised emotion. I learned love, hatred, happiness, sadness, and anger, among other things. I learned anger when I knew I was being used by your father. Hatred was for all the angels, because I was taught that, even if I didn't hate them. Happiness when you took me out of my burning EVA. Sadness when you are hurt, big or small. And love, for you. So yes, I want you to take me, because I love you."

Shinji was even more blustered by this love confession from Rei. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do. He pulled in Rei in a hard embrace and passionately kissed her. He then knew what to say. "And ill take you, because the only one I love is you Rei. I've wanted you since I saw you. You take my breath away every time I see you. I try to impress you with everything I have. Yes I want you too. And now that I know that you want me too, I take you." He kissed her again, even more passionately if possible.

Rei was gasping for air by the time they were done. She had a look of pure bliss on her face, which made her look even more beautiful in Shinji's eyes. "Ikari… that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that. And I want to have more." He smiled and said ok. He gently laid her on the bed ant took of his t-shirt, and then lay on top of her, kissing her again. Her hands roamed over his body, feeling every inch of skin, massaging it. His hand roamed all over to, making her gasp at certain spots. He slipped his hands under her back and roamed till he found what he was looking for. She looked a bit uncertain when he looked at her for permission, but then she nodded. He smiled and unhooked it and slipped her bra off. He started to kiss whatever skin he could, always stopping at her breasts, sucking and playing with them for a while…

That's where I stop writing. The night is theirs. Use your imagination for the rest.

The beginning that I had first put is the end. So I bid you adieu and leave you with your imagination. (You're a pervert if you actually do this. Perv.)


End file.
